


The Collision of a Planet and a Star

by loeb55



Series: ko-fi commisions [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Introspection, Kageyama Tobio in Love, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Sun Imagery, just before the black jackels v schweiden adler match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeb55/pseuds/loeb55
Summary: Kageyama is in love with a man he's about to face in an official match for the first time in nearly a decade, and he's never been more excited.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: ko-fi commisions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612792
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	The Collision of a Planet and a Star

**Author's Note:**

> for one of my closest friends, thank you so much for the ko-fi & i hope you like it :D

Kageyama looks back on the years as he thinks about his upcoming match with Hinata. 

The first and only time they've played against each other in an official match so far was nearly a decade ago, and he never expected whatever  _ this  _ is to have been the outcome. This fierce competition, this constant desire to be better than each other whilst being the best  _ with  _ each other.

(This  _ want  _ for something more between the two of them that he knows has a name but believes isn't needed. Not for him, not for Hinata either. Probably. Misunderstandings are rare between them, these days. Words are no longer as needed as they once were to resolve feelings, and their thoughts belong to the other as much as to themselves.)

More years of his life have been without Hinata than with, but they are the most vivid in his memories. Like Hinata is the focal point of his existence; like Hinata is the Sun, bright and burning, and Kageyama is just one of the many planets that revolve around him. 

Long ago, he would have said he was Pluto, cold and distant and drifting farther and farther away from the light. But Hinata changed that view every single time he had trusted him. When he closed his eyes to spike, when they promised they'd be unstoppable, when he'd told Kageyama that being 'King of the Court' didn't have to be a bad thing. 

Not when Hinata was on the court with him. 

Now maybe… maybe he's Mercury. The closest planet to the Sun. And not just because he's never felt a connection to someone so strongly except to Hinata, but because he doesn't see anyone else feel the intensity of his light like he does. Even when Hinata was halfway across the world, Kageyama could feel his skin blister, his very core set on fire, like that very first match where he saw the pure potential in Hinata to one day soar higher than the highest mountains.

Hinata has always,  _ always,  _ been a light in his life-his hope, his encouragement, his equal and his superior. 

Next to him, next to the man who always occupies a corner of his mind, time yellows. Unimportant in the face of all things Hinata Shouyou, which are arguably the most important things in his life, right along with volleyball. 

Tomorrow will be a collision of a planet and a star, and he thinks the explosion will be beautiful-brighter than anything he's ever seen, brighter even than Hinata has ever been. And if that isn't something to look forward to, seeing Hinata moving across the court like he's lighter than air will be more than enough, and seeing his smile when he first spikes will be even more than that.


End file.
